This Time, At Last
by heart2handgun
Summary: Trish has had 2 miscarriages, and on the day she is finally about to give birth, thoughs of her past two experiences flood her mind. StratusOrton ONESHOT


Title: This Time, At Last  
Author: heart2handgun  
Summary: Trish has had 2 miscarriages, and on the day she is finally about to give birth, thoughs of her past two experiences flood her mind.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Randy nor Trish, or anyone you recognize  
Pairings: Trish/Randy

Dedication: Dedicated to CenasLover aka Amber. She read this story halfway through, and fell in love with it :D

* * *

She sat staring at the egg white ceiling above her in her hospital room. This has taken 4 years to get to this point, and she wasn't going to lose this baby now. Trish looks over at her husband who is leaning back in the forest green hospital chair next to her bed, holding onto her hand, tightly.

"Rands, you can ease up on my hand now." She watches him snap out of his thoughts and turn back to his wife, who is laying in the hospital waiting to give birth to their first child.

He leans over and kisses the top of her hand softly, and then leans back in his chair. "I'm sorry. I was thinking of other things, and not about.. this."

"We're finally becoming parents." A bright smile lights up her face, as a small smile crosses Randy's face.

He uses his other hand to play with the wedding ring on his wife's hand, the hand in Randy's grasp. "It's about time." He laughs lightly as she shakes her head and tilts her head down. "This is so surreal. I'm gunna go see who's here. Want anything while I'm gone?"

She shakes her head, but tightens her grip on his hand, as her other hand grips the bar on the other side of the hospital bed. "These contractions to stop." She lets out a soft laugh as he leans over and tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear as he leans closer to her face and captures her lips in a soft kiss. When they pull apart, he lets go of her hand, and places his on her stomach. "Can ya grab me a soda. Don't care what kind, I just need something to drink."

"'Kay, babe." He leans back and turns to walk out of the room as he stops at the sound of her voice.

"And something to eat. I don't care what it is, just as long as it's edible, please."

He smiles and nods as her as he can see in her eyes how painful this must be for her. "No problem."

* * *

About 5 minutes later, Randy walks back into Trish's hospital room, as he sees John Cena, Trish's best friend sitting next to her bed, talking to her. John turns and sees Randy walking in from the hallway. "Hey man."

"Hey Uncle John."

"Not yet, Randy." A smile forms across Randy's lips as he walks over to the other side of Trish's bed as he pulls two bottles of Sprite out of the front pocket of his Pantera sweatshirt and places them on the tray. He also places two bags of Cape Cod chips, Trish's favorite chips, on the table next to the sodas. He reaches into his back pocket and takes out a light pink rose and places it in front of the drinks and chips on the tray.

She looks at the rose, takes it in her hand, and then looks up at Randy with a smile on her face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Trisha."

"Thanks, Rands." He smiles and leans forward kissing her softly as John coughs a little bit. "Sorry Johnny. You do know you could be out with Maria right now, since it is Valentine's Day."

"It's my first time becoming an uncle, and I wanna be here. And Ria doesn't mind at all. She pushed me out of the hotel room, and said I couldn't come back in until this baby was born."

"She could have come with you, ya know."

Randy sits on the side of the bed, next to Trish as she takes his hand in hers, interlocking her tiny fingers with his. "Ria said since we cancelled our plans for tonight that she was gunna hang out with Stacy. Since everything happened with Matt, Maria's been with her alot."

"Okay, but I really want this baby born, around.. now." Trish leans her head back against the pillows as Randy strokes her hair softly. "I'm sorry I'm making everyone wait."

"It isn't your fault. Plus they say that the first child is always the longest labor."

Trish glares over at John, as Randy just shakes his head. "Not helping, man." Trish watches the two men, as John shrugs and stands up from his seat. Trish looked up at the clock and saw that it was now 9:01pm, making this the 11th hour of labor.

"Sorry, but it's true. My sister-in-laws was a good 18-19 hours."

"Rands, he's right. My sisters was 14 hours, Steph's was 17. I'm only at 11, so it's nothing now. I just wanna become a mommy so bad." Randy takes a deep breath as he looks down at his wife.

_I can't even beging to think of what she's going through right now. If I thought it was hard on me knowing we've lost two children, I can't even think about what it does to Trisha. She's the one bonding with them._ Randy smiles down at his wife as she plays with his wedding ring on his finger. "I love you."

"And I love you too."

**Flashback**

_"Rands!" Randy walks into the living room and sees Trish sitting on the couch in their living room, with mascara stains streaking her face. She looks up at him, her hazel eyes, connecting with his crystal blue eyes. _

_"Trisha, what happened?"_

_She slowly stands up from the couch and walks over to him, slowly. "I'm sorry, baby." Randy holds her sides and raises his eyebrow. "I'm sorry."_

_"Again?" She slowly nods as tears start to cascade down her cheeks again, for what seemed the thousandth time that day. "Oh Trisha." He pulls her into a tight embrace as she cries into his chest. "You have no reason to be sorry, Trish. this isn't your fault." _

_"This is the second time, Randy. I just want a baby, how hard is that?" Randy holds her close to him, and rubs his hand up and down her back. _

_"I promise you, Trisha, we will be parents. I can't tell you when, but we will be, I swear." She leans off of his chest, and looks up into his comforting eyes, as she swallows hard, trying to make her tears stop. Randy removes one arm from his wife as wipes away the tears lingering on her cheeks. "Ya know, you're beautiful even when you cry." _

_A small smile makes its way across Trish's lips as she ducks her head away to make sure she doesn't laugh. "You're so corny, Randall." _

_"Well, sorry Trisha. I just know how to put you in a better mood." She looks back up at him, as she lets out a deep breath. "Believe me, Trish. We will be parents. Have I ever lied to you?" She shakes her head as she sucks in her lower lip as Randy kisses her forehead. _

**End Flashback**

Going into her 19th hour of labor, Trish has finally become reading to deliver hers and Randy's first child. John sat outside of the delivery room, along with Trish's younger sister, Natasha, Trish's parents, as well as Randy's parents, younger sister, Cate, and older brother, Nathan.

John starts twidling his thumbs a little bit, without noticing he is, as Natasha, who's sitting next to him, places her hand over his hand. He looks up at her, and notices her a little tense as she leans back in her chair. "Sorry, Nat."

"It's okay." She smiles reassuring him, as he leans back in his chair as well. "We're all nervous, too, John."

"It's just been so hard to see her go through all of this. She always looks at me to make everything better, but I just havn't been able to with this. I can't use my humor to make a better situation out of losing a baby." Just as he muttered the last sentence, light baby cries could be heard from inside the delivery room.

The door opens as Randy runs out with a huge smile on his face. "I'm a daddy!"

Cate gets out of her seat and rushes over to her brother, pulling him into a tight hug. "Congrats bro." They pull away as he smiles brightly at her, and then sees John standing next to them.

"Uncle John."

"Paps." The two men smile and shake hands. "Get back in there with your wife and baby." Randy nods and turns around, walking back into the delivery room.

* * *

"She's so beautiful, Trisha, just like you."

Trish looks up from their baby to her husband, who's sitting on the side of her hospital bed. "Can you go get everyone. I wanna introduce them to this little bundle of joy."

"Yeah." Randy kisses her forehead, and then the forehead of his daughter before getting off of the hospital bed and walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, Randy walks in, with John right behind him, as well as her sister and parents, her brother and sister in law and her mother and father-in-law. Randy returns to his seat from before, next to Trish on the bed, as she cradles her new daughter. "Everyone, first off thank you so much for being here for Randy and I, not only tonight, but for the past four years. It's been a really hard and emotionally draining four years with everything that's happened, but I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the Stratus-Orton family, this little miracle, Bridget Grace Orton."

Smiles make their way across everyone's faces in the hospital room, as Trish smiles over at John. Randy looks down at his new daughter, putting his finger out for her as she grabs onto it, and then sticks it in her mouth.

Trish lips the words 'thank you' to John as he smiles and nods. He lips back 'no problem' as she smiles and looks down at her daughter.

* * *

"I can't thank you enough, John."

"Trish, as I've told you how many times, it's no problem." She smiles at him and tucks a few strands of hair back behind her ear. "You're my best girl, why would I not be here for ya?"

"You have a point." She lets out a soft giggle as she readjusts in her stiff hospital bed.

John leans forward in the chair he's sitting in as he rests his elbow on his knee, and his chin in his hand. "So why did you name her Bridget Grace? I thought you were hell bent on Haidee Marie."

"Well, together Bridget Grace means Strong Hope, and that's what Randy and I have had since we found out I was pregnant for the third time. Plus, Grace is my grandmother's name, as well as Randy's grandmother's middle name, so it just fit. And Bridget was the name of one of my best friends who passed away when I was 8."

"I'm gunna let you get some rest, and I'm gunna head back and report to Ria the great news. Healthy mommy, healthy 6 lb 5 ounce baby girl, Bridget."

"Come by tomorrow. I want you to meet her one on one. She's gunna need to be close with her Godfather."

John smiles, before standing from his seat, leaning forward and giving Trish a kiss on the forehead. "Night mommy."

"Night Uncle John." She waves to him as he walks out of the room.

* * *

**Fin.**

It's done. I'd say if I get enough reviews I'd do another chapter, but I can't think of how to continue this. Plus it's long enough to be like 3 chapters lol.

If anyone has any ideas for stories, chapter fics or one/two shots, just hit me up on AIM or here: AIM: AMunz0968. I need all the help I can get with story ideas lol. And you can get a dedication :D

-Lys


End file.
